


La Recepción

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Despair
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington acaba de ser nombrado Almirante y el Gobernador Swann ha organizado un baile en su honor.</p>
<p>Cronología: después de El Cofre del Hombre Muerto y antes de En el Fin del Mundo. Posterior al fic "Una Velada Encantadora".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Recepción

Era el evento social de la temporada, no podía hacer otra cosa que asistir. Para empezar, Lord Beckett se lo había ordenado, era bueno para el negocio. Resultaba típico de Cutler Beckett pensar que la Marina Real formaba parte de sus negocios, y como James había descubierto no hacía mucho, cualquier cosa que Cutler Beckett creyese con convicción resultaba ser una realidad. Al margen de todo esto, se trataba del baile posterior a la recepción de su propio nombramiento como Almirante. Imposible escapar de algo así.

El Gobernador Swann estaba allí, por supuesto, presidiendo la celebración en su triste papel de marioneta de Lord Beckett. Él mismo también era solo una marioneta. Recordaba tristemente el momento en que regresó a Port Royal lleno de esperanzas, con aquella cosa antinatural entre las manos y el pleno convencimiento de que en ella residía su salvación. Al poco tiempo, pasada la euforia inicial, comprendió que en realidad no había hecho nada más que venderse al mejor postor, un hombre sin escrúpulos a quien no le importaba nada salvo aumentar sus riquezas. Pero ya era tarde, estaba a su merced, ejecutando sus órdenes e incapaz de rebelarse. Había actuado de forma muy poco honorable, convencido de que recuperaría su antigua vida, y lo que tenía ahora no era más que un pálido reflejo, a pesar de la pompa y circunstancia. Ahora ostentaba el cargo del Almirante Stephenson, que sospechosamente había fallecido un par de semanas después de su llegada a Port Royal. Cerca de veinte personas habían sido colgadas por ello, todo el personal de su casa, inocentes casi con toda seguridad. ¿Cuantas personas más tenían que morir para proporcionarle unos honores que no deseaba, ni merecía, ni eran honores en absoluto?

Demasiados muertos pesaban en su conciencia. No había tenido el valor de contarle al Gobernador Swann que había abandonado a Elizabeth a su suerte para poder regresar. Ahora ella también estaba muerta, y esa era una carga demasiado pesada sobre su conciencia. Una carga que no le dejaba respirar.

Pero aquella era su fiesta, y aunque todos los invitados eran conscientes del enrarecido aire que se respiraba en la colonia desde la llegada de Lord Beckett, se comportaban con la naturalidad y el desparpajo de verdaderos cortesanos. La nobleza, escasa pero representativa, los mucho más numerosos burgueses y comerciantes, enriquecidos de formas no siempre legales, y las familias de los oficiales de alto rango; todos estaban allí exhibiendo sus mejores galas, y lo que es peor, a sus hijas. Un almirante, nada menos, joven y soltero. No había nada más molesto e inoportuno para él que saberse el objetivo de todos aquellos padres ambiciosos con sus hijas casaderas. La sala estaba por tanto repleta de jovencitas envueltas en seda, abanicándose con coquetería, y todas las miradas confluían en un mismo punto: él. Ante tal asedio silencioso James optaba por mirar al infinito, saludar atentamente a quien quisiera acercarse y contestar a sus preguntas con cortés indiferencia. Toda la tarde había transcurrido en un incesante ir y venir de padres y madres que le felicitaban y, oh, casualmente aquí está mi hija, permítame que se la presente. Decenas de muchachas imposibles de distinguir, volantes de seda multicolor y elegantes tocados, nombres, voces cantarinas, manitas suaves y delicadas que besar sin siquiera fijarse en su propietaria. Y acabada la recepción, cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar, todas las muchachas parecían tenerle apuntado en su cartilla de baile.

Suponía que, de no haber caído Elizabeth por el parapeto, el baile de su nombramiento se habría celebrado de una manera muy similar. Solo que entonces la vida aun era benévola con él, los hados le sonreían, y la velada habría transcurrido en un delicioso juego del ratón y el gato entre él y Elizabeth, miradas cargadas de sentido cruzándose de una punta a otra de la sala de baile, y quizá alguna oportunidad de quedarse a solas e intercambiar una o dos palabras llenas de esperanza. O eso tenía planeado. Sin embargo la impaciencia había jugado en su contra, se había acercado a ella demasiado pronto, llevándola a aquel lugar para estar a solas y desencadenando un maremagnum de acontecimientos que le habían llevado directo a donde ahora estaba. El infierno. Un infierno de sedas y perfumes con polonesa de fondo.


End file.
